Egyptians Sparks
by vuzznut
Summary: a yu-gi-oh and winx club crossover, what if that Daphne was the Pharoh wife and she some how got suck in the future and meeting blooms parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"No my love, please don't die on me!" the beautiful Queen shouted out in anguished as she hold the body of her husband as he gave out his last breath.

"My Queen, I have failed you and my Pharaoh." The opponent said after all he was one that has defeated the Great Pharaoh in a battle of the shadow realm.

"It's not your fault, High Priest Set, since you have defeated him you are now the Pharaoh of Egypt. How many times I have told you to call me Daphne as I'm no longer the Queen." Daphne said as she looked up from the body of husband.

"Daphne, his spirit is sucked into the puzzle he won't be free until the world needs him from threat of the Shadow realm." Shadi said as he came in the room.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked

"It has been written when the world needs him he shall return finish the war of the shadow realm." Shadi said mystery

"I can't stay here, there so many memories, I need to disappear." Daphne muttered out more to herself then anything else. She gave her husband a last kiss on his forehead before she disappears.

"My Queen. Please don't leave." The two shouted out in alarmed but it was too late she has already have teleported out taking all her things with her with a flick of her wrist. She was so distorted that she had no idea when she had landed when she decided to disappeared from the palace in Egypt.

The place she had landed was indeed in the future and on another planet called Sparks. She was standing in a hall way in a place that she had no idea, and that she had set off some alarms of warning to the guards of this place. She was slowly walking down the hallway when she heard a cry of a baby in a room on her left. She headed toward that direction and opens the door on her left where she saw a quipped with little baby girl with flaming red hair.

"OH hello, little one." Daphne said as she went to pick up the baby girl. "Why you are such a pretty little thing?" Just then four soldiers came barging in into the room while Daphne held the baby girl in her arms.

"Halt where you are!!" A guard shouted "And put down the Princess."

"She was crying I had to make sure she was okay." Daphne said "I have no idea where am I?" Daphne said confused

"We'll take you to his majesty." A guard said, as he gesture for her to follow him. She went to put the baby back into the crib, she started to cry again. "Oh little one please rest. I must leave." That didn't calm the baby down when a lady came rushing through the doors of the nursery room.

"My beautiful girl." The lady said as she reaches the baby girl. "Who are you?"

"I'm Daphne, I'm lost, I have no idea how I came here I heard a baby crying and came to check her out." Daphne said sincerely

"Oh thank you for calming her down. I'm her mother Queen Miriam of Sparks." The Queen introduces herself. "Guards please step down." She ordered

"Of course, My Queen." The guards said as they stood down.

"Please follow me, I'll show you to my husband and see what he can do." Miriam said as she holds her baby daughter in her arms, with that she head out the door with Daphne following her out to the throne room where Miriam husband awaits.

"So how did you landed in our palace?" Miriam asked

"I was running away as my beloved husband had just died I couldn't be there any longer." Daphne said sadly

"Oh, my poor dear." Miriam said in shock and a bit of sympathy in her tone of voice. The two of them have now both arrived in the throne room when her husband is sitting.

"My dear who is this?" Miriam husband asked

"This is the intruded that has made into Blooms room. But she had no idea how she did it and that she has just lost her husband." Miriam said asking for a bit of sympathy.

"SO where are you from?" The king asked

"I am from Earth." Daphne said with inclined of her head out of respected.

"That is impossible there's no magic on earth." The King said in surprised

"My husband, last wish was to seal power of the shadow realm before it destroyed everyone." Daphne explained

"Who was your husband?" Miriam asked

"The Pharaoh of Egypt, Atemu." Daphne stated confused wondering why they need to know who her husband was.

"But that was thousand years ago, when that has happen." The king explained out loud in shock.

"That would mean I some how landed in the future." Daphne shouted out in shock before she's faint out of shock.

"Guards!!" Miriam shouted, two guards came running in.

"Yes my Queen." They asked confused as they bow at front of her.

"Please take her to our quest room and be very careful with her." Miriam ordered.

"Ortial, how can this possible be happening?" Miriam asked her Husband.

"I have no idea." Ortial answered even more confused

"She must stay here until she found her way back on her feet. And it seems that bloom has taken liking to her." Miriam said

"Has she now." Ortial said

"I think she can be Bloom's guardian." Miriam said

"Are you sure?" Ortial asked

"Yes." Miriam said determined with her choice.

"As you wish, my dear." Ortial agreed, they both head out of the throne room towards the Blooms bedroom. Meanwhile the guards have finally taken Daphne to their quest room; they silent and very carefully put her on the bed. They silently left the room while Daphne slowly woke up from her fainting spell.

"What where an I?" she asked herself as looked around the room she was in. "A least I'm not in the dungeon." As she slowly sat up, she noticed that outside of her window, different buildings that she was used too.

"Now I have known that I'm on a different planet and time." Daphne muttered to herself. "I just want to leave palace not go to different world or timeline." An hour later just resting in her room the Ortial and Miriam came walking into the room.

"Aw, I see you are awake." Ortial said

"Um yes, sorry for fainting." Daphne said a bit shy she just did that affront of royal people.

"You are welcome to stay here as long you want as you are now a quest here." Ortial said sincerely.

"Thank you." Daphne said

"I know we just met you, but bloom has taken a liking to you so we are wondering if you like to be her guardian." Miriam asked

"I would love that. She such a cute little baby, so how old is she?' Daphne asked happily

"She's one next's week and we are going to have a party. You are welcome come as you are now her guardian." Miriam stated happily.

"Thank you." Daphne once again thanking then with generously they have been treating her.

"We'll let you settle in." Ortial said before leaving with his wife and leaving Daphne in thoughts of the new life and position.

"This is a quiet changed from being the Queen of Egypt. But I will enormously enjoy this. Oh Atemu, how much I miss you." Daphne said with tears in her, as she slowly wept her self to sleep through the night.

**-TBC-**

**This is my first winx club future this story may be part of a series but I'm not sure. Yes this is Yu-gi-oh and winx club crossover this has been buggering me for a while and yes the Pharoh will come in later in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

It was the next morning when Daphne had woke up, she slowly got up from bed, and there was fresh set of cloths that was resting beside her bed. So she gets change out of her old clothes in the new clothes, when she was finished changing into her new clothes there was a nock on her door.

"Hello" Daphne greeted the person at the door when she opens it.

"Madam, I'm here to show you to the dining room for breakfast the royal family." The servant said

"Okay" she agreed with the servant and she gesture to take her. As the servant show her to the dining room it was a very quiet walk that which taken ten minutes.

"Good morning Daphne." The Queen greeted when Daphne walked into the dining room.

"Good morning to as well your majesty." Daphne replied as she saw that baby Bloom was playing with food that her father was trying to feed her.

"Daphne, we are wondering if you would like to be our nanny for Bloom?" The Queen asked "Else it seem that Bloom likes you."

"Wow, I would love to; she is such a cute baby." Daphne said, this would be a great start to a new life Daphne thought to herself.

"Wonderful, we are having a party next week for Blooms birthday as she is turning one and her future husband will be there." The Queen said

"What do you mean her future husband will be their?" Daphne asked

"Bloom has an arrange marriage to the Prince Sky who is two years old." She answered.

"Okay, so any special rules that I need to know to look after Bloom?" Daphne asked

"No, just treat like your baby sister and protect her as best as you can." She started as she picked up Bloom to wipe of the mess on her face and when her face was clean she handed her to Daphne. For the following week Daphne looked after baby bloom and gaining the trust of the royal family. See told stories of beloved husband and saved the world from total destruction but missing out all the glory parts. When baby bloom was having a sleep Daphne was searching information about Earth and what happen to her kingdom.

"I known I'm some how sent my self to the future and now I must know what to my kingdom and the rule family." Daphne muttered to herself out loud in the library. As she flick through different books and documents about earth history. She found an chapter about the down fall Ancient Egypt but it didn't say what type of power they had only that a brave pharaoh gave up his life to protect his people and while his wife disappear to be never to be seem again. Then started to weep very quietly after she read that part as she didn't hear a guard came up behind her.

"Are you alright, Madam?" The guard asked concerned

"Yes, just read something very sad, well better go and check on Princess Bloom." Daphne said before she ran out of the library headed to Blooms room while leaving every book on the table for the guard to read in which went to tell the royal family that she was looking up information about earth.

But about two days before the party for Bloom the coven of the witches has decided to attack Sparks. Everyone was running around scared and crying help from the royal family but the three leaders where attacking the royal family. Daphne was holding baby Bloom well the Queen and King where attacking the three witches from the coven.

"Daphne!!" The Queen shouted out

"Yes, your highnesses?" Daphne answered back

"Please take Bloom to some where place I don't we will survived!!" The queens shouted

"What?"

"She needs to be protected." The king added

"But what about you?" Daphne said while crying

"It our honour to protect this kingdom to the last minute." Queen said, with that Daphne agreed. Daphne decides to put her on last place any one would ever thought to look at her own planet. The time she spent by her self the past week, she look up the information what happen on earth. The she found out is that not only she sent herself to a different planet but also about 5000 years into the future. She found a quite city in America a place called Gardena.

"Beautiful Bloom, you are going to grow up to beautiful fairy that is going everyone hearts. I hope you have a wonderful life and became a wonderful Queen." Daphne said as she'd place baby bloom in the building. Before she left she saw a young fireman pick up bloom, she thought she will be well after by this person. She decided to go back to Sparks to help fight against the witch coven. When she arrived she was hit by a spell by one of the witches in which put her eternal asleep until her true love comes again her. As time goes by people have forgot all about kingdom of Sparks but far way on earth young teenage girl with red hair shot up from bed after having a nightmare.

"Oh shit that was a weird dream, man I have to tell Stella." Bloom said as she tried went back to sleep and forget all about the nightmare.

**-TBC-**

**I have finally finish chapter two sorry about the long wait and I was having trouble how do this chapter it is still not the best but I would like to thank two my reviews that gave me an idea how to do this story. Please R&R.**


End file.
